


Ballroom Blitz

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Ballroom Blitz

Ballroom Blitz

## Ballroom Blitz

For SDWolfpup, Festivids 2011/12

 

Footage: [Ghostbusters (1984)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghostbusters)

Audio: [The Ballroom Blitz](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballroom_blitz) by The Sweet 

Duration: 00:02:54

Published: 2012-01-01

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/184233.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Ballroom_Blitz-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Ballroom_Blitz-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Alright, fellas, let's go!
> 
> Oh it's been getting so hard  
>  Livin' with the things you do to me, aha  
>  Oh my dreams are getting so strange  
>  I'd like to tell you everything I see  
>  Oh, I see a man at the back  
>  As a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun  
>  And a girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
>  'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one
> 
> Oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
>  And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving
> 
> Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah
> 
> And the man at the back said  
>  Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
>  And the girl in the corner said  
>  Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
>  Ballroom blitz  
>  Ballroom blitz
> 
> I'm reaching out for something  
>  Touching nothing's all I ever do  
>  Oh, I softly call you over  
>  When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha  
>  Now the man in the back  
>  Is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky  
>  And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner  
>  She could kill you with a wink of her eye
> 
> Oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic  
>  And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing
> 
> Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah
> 
> And the man at the back said  
>  Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
>  And the girl in the corner said  
>  Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
>  Ballroom blitz
> 
> It's it's a ballroom blitz, it's it's a ballroom blitz  
>  It's it's a ballroom blitz,  
>  Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz


End file.
